


Something Borrowed

by Riennynn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riennynn/pseuds/Riennynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the delightful <a href="http://deancasotp.tumblr.com">deancasotp</a> inspired by her posts on Castiel wearing plaid and borrowing Dean's clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Borrowed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deancasotp](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=deancasotp).



Dean is headfirst in his closet when Sam knocks on the doorframe.

"Dean, I think I’ve found-" his brother blinks, "what are you doing?"

Voice muffled by the volume of plaid and denim (and Sam sees that it’s actually hung in orderly rows), the other hunter’s shoulders now disappear in the mass of clothing. “Dude, have you seen my Metallica shirt?”

"The one with the ripped sleeve, the hole in the hem, or-"

"-the one that swamp monster ripped at the neckline. And the first."

Sam shrugged, then realized Dean couldn’t see it. “No idea. We did laundry on Monday, so if it’s not here, I haven’t seen it.”

The soft padding of bare feet distracts him and he turns to see Castiel heading towards the kitchen, book tucked under one arm and jean cuffs dragging. And a very familiar black t-shirt on with a ripped sleeve. He waits until the former angel passes by, then, “Uhh Dean? I think Cas might have borrowed the shirt.”

Dean emerges from the closet and doesn’t quite succeed in hiding the gentle smile curving his lips. “Oh, well, that’s ok then. What were you saying before that?”

"Dean, you won’t even let me fold that shirt." 

"Don’t know what you’re talking about, Sammy."  His brother brushes past him.

The smile doesn’t fade for the rest of the night.


End file.
